A New Mithrandir
by cathedral78
Summary: After Allora's parents were killed by Saurmans son, she tries to escaspe, running into her old family friend Gandalf and his friends from the fellowship. Soon they learn a secret Allora has kept for most of her life, they have to save her in order to save Middle Earth. Eventual LegolasxOC I suck at summaries, so please give it a chance. AU & possible Mary Sue warning.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**_Hello everybody! I am new to FanFiction and this is my first story. I really hope that you'll read this, and review! This is set after The War of the Ring. In this Saurman had a son who has lived in the shadows and found his own victims to torture. My character's name is Allora which means divine counsellor. Eventually I hope to turn this into a LegolasxOC but alas, that will take some time. Anywho! Please enjoy, review, favourite, and follow! Bye now!_**

**_DISCLAIMER!- I do not own LOTR all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien, Except for Allora and Saurman's son. They are not to be used in anyone's stories but my own._**

**_ ~ Cathedral78_**

A New Mithrandir

Chapter 1: First Impressions

All I could hear was the pounding of my bare feet against the hard soil, and roots of the path I was creating through the forest. Long since have the sound of clumsy Orc feet ceased behind me. Though they have most likely stopped looking for me, this did not offer me condolence. One can never know for sure what lurks in the shadows of cursed and dead trees.

10 years after the war certainly did not give Fangorn much time to heal itself. Yet despite all this time, the enchanted trees only seen to grow worse. A few rays of sunlight slipping past the dead bushes in front of me gave me hope that soon I would be out of the deadly forest. Picking up my already blinding speed, I burst through into the harsh sunlight I had been deprived of for days. Exhausted from the long run, I collapsed into a heap onto the soft grass once I was a safe distance away from Fangorn.

I managed to drag myself behind a rock, to hid myself in case something came across the open field I was in. It was just in time, it wasn't 5 minutes till I heard voices coming my way.

"I swear. I heard a noise, not only that but I feel a presence. We are not alone my friends, be vigilant." This voice obviously belonged to a male elf. It was smooth, yet rough. Gentle, but firm. I would immediately turn to look at this Elf, if it weren't for my exhaustion, or the fact that I was trying to hide.

A third voice rose from the group, much older and wiser.

"He is right. I feel it as well, we must be vigilant, for we do not know the threat this presence brings with it" This voice was also male, but sounded strangely familiar. I felt as though I should recognize it, but for the life of me I just couldn't.

Heavy footsteps roused me from my concentration.

"Well when you look for this 'disturbance' I think I'll take rest over here" His voice was gruff, rude almost.

My heart started racing, getting louder with his approaching footsteps. I heard him slid down the other side of the rock until he was seated on the ground. The man sitting spoke again.

"What troubles you so my friend?"

The Elf's voice rang through the air

"I have heard a heartbeat, but it belonged to none of you..."

Suddenly a black cloak covered my upper body and I was lifted into a pair of strong arms. I tried to struggle, but I was much too weak. This man had a new voice when he spoke.

"I have found our reason for fretting, a woman."

I was placed on the ground, my hands being held behind my back. I heard 3 sets of footsteps around me before the clock was removed. In front of me was a man I never thought I would see again.

"Mithrandir..." I said breathlessly.

"Allora..."


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**_Hey guys! I know the beginning is slow, but I'm setting up for the good stuff trust me! Please review and offer ideas. Pretty soon you'll find out a little about Allora. J_**

A New Mithrandir

Chapter 2: Old Friends

"Allora...Aragorn, release her."

My arms were released and I sprang up and leapt into The Mithrandir's arms. His arms wrapped around my mid-section carefully as I buried my head into the crook of his neck. He pulled back slightly to look at my dishevelled appearance.

"My dear Allora! What have you been through? Your clothing is ripped and you are bleeding!" He ran his thumb across my cheek. Flinching, I finally realized how much pain I have caused myself running through the forest.

I stepped back and look down at myself. My riding trousers were ripped and so was my loos white long sleeved shirt. Both were stained with splotches of blood. Gandalf stepped forward and started to take leaves and twigs out of my hair.

I took the time to look at the other men there. The first I saw was the man who grabbed me. He was putting his cloak back on, allowing me to carefully study him. He had dark brown hair the stopped just above his shoulders. Something about him confused me, he looked mortal, but slightly elven. I decided that I would ask Mithrandir about that sometime. I moved on to study the short man next to him.

He had a scruffy red beard with long hair to match. Obviously a dwarf, but he seemed like a very sweet man the way he smiled and nodded his head when we made eye contact. I nodded my head in return, but my attention was immediately claimed by a flash of gold to his left. The sight I saw amazed me to no end. A tall, slim, yet lithe elf stood tall holding his bow at the ready. His golden hair shone beautiful in the sun, flowing with the slight breeze. His high cheek bones made him seem arrogant, as well as the way he kept his face stoic. He had a green cloak with brown leggings and a matching shirt. His bow was white and had intricate design that I couldn't quite make out. I turned my head back to Gandalf to avoid the blush I knew was creeping up on me.

"Allora, where are your parents?" Gandalf asked. Immediately I froze, tensing my muscles to try to stop the tears from falling. Seeing the sadness in my eyes he pulled me close for another hug, whispering condolences into my ear. It was too hard to hold the tears back, so burying my head into his neck again I let them fall silently. After a while I heard the others shift uncomfortably. Backing up I wiped my face dry.

The man, Aragorn, walked up to me and bowed respectfully.

"My lady, I must apologize for the mistreatment on my part, I had no idea you posed no threat. Will you kindly accept my apology?" I smiled softly and nodded my head, not trusting my voice enough to speak. The dwarf was next to approach me, showing me just how friendly he truly was.

"My lady! I'll take it that you have nowhere to go, so I must insist that you travel with us back to Rohan!" He smiled swinging his axe to rest on his shoulder.

I was quite surprised by the hospitality, and the shock must have shown on my face. Gandalf placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You must come back with us. You have nowhere to go and I cannot simply leave you here! You will ride with Legolas, since his horse is the sturdiest and will not hurt your injuries as much." He delivered me a small smile before whistling for the horses. While he proceeded with that, the elf, who I was guessing was Legolas, approached me. Nodding his head in greeting he introduced himself.

"My fair lady, my name is Legolas Greenleaf, Son of King Thranduil. I shall be the one accompanying you to Rohan." At the realization that he called me fair, I blushed and bowed deeply showing my respect.

"Prince Legolas, please forgive me. I did not realize I was in the presence of royalty. If I did I would have showed you the respect you deserve" A chuckle from my left caught my attention.

"He is not the only royalty here. My name is Aragorn, King of Gondor." I bowed my head and said many apologies before he interrupted.

"No need to apologize my lady, for you did not know." He smiled and walked towards his horse ready to leave for Rohan. Legolas led the way over to his horse. He was all black and quite the magnificent stallion. He lifted me onto the horse first, being wary of my injuries, and then slid in front of me. Heeding the warning he gave me I held onto his waist and we speed off towards Rohan.


	3. Chapter 3:What Happened?

**_DISCLAIMER- All credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkein, except for Allora, she is my own._**

A New Mithrandir

Chapter 3: What Happened?

Even with the steadiness of the horse, the ride to Rohan was still painful. My sore muscles were being jostled, and I'm sure some wounds are re-opening from the Orc attack. Legolas must have felt my discomfort, because not long after we set off, our pace was slowed to accommodate me. On the way there, there was not much to look at, but the sky was quite clear. It reminded me of how it looked when I was home.

Home...

No. I couldn't afford to think of home now. I couldn't cry twice in one day, it just wasn't me. The ride was only a few hours long but I couldn't wait for it to be over. Soon, a large hill with a city on top appeared just before the Mountains. It was beautiful, and amazed me to know end. I have never seen far past my home, and being here scared me, for I know not of how to act or what to do. Try as i might i couldn't tear my eyes away from the castle long enough to see anything else.

The horse stopped and Legolas helped my down as gently as possible.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas." I said looking up at him.

"It was my pleasure to ride with a lady as fine as you." Legolas responded with a bow, looking at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I turned my head to the side to hide my blush, and smiled shyly. H e sure knew the right words to fluster a lady. All five of us turned to walk towards the castle, but I lost too much blood, and was too tired to get too far. My vision started to cloud over as I started falling, but before I could hit the ground someone caught me. Far off I could hear Mithrandir shouting, but before I could make out what he was saying, I lost consciousness.

I woke up on something soft and silky. I opened my eyes and was met with a room painted as blue as the sky. At the end of the bed I was placed in was an oak chest with vines carved onto the top. It had a matching closet put on the right side of the room, and a large window let in enough sunlight, to light up the whole room. I didn't have enough time to study the rest of the room because to my left, a door opened. Aragorn, Gimil, Gandalf, and Legolas entered, all smiling when they saw me.

"Ahh, good you are awake today. How are you feeling?" Gandalf said taking one of the three seats beside my bed. He put his hand on my forehead as to check my temperature, and then brushed my auburn colored hair back. I was confused, what did he mean by 'today'? Finally, I found my voice to answer his question and ask my own.

"Better than I did when you found me, but still quite tired. What do you mean up today? Was it not only yesterday I fainted?" By now Aragorn and Gimil had claimed the other two chairs, while Legolas stood by the chest, inspecting the designs. Aragorn was eyeing my suspiciously, and suddenly I felt very exposed in a room with only a thin night gown, and a blanket covering me, and four men staring at me.

"No, you have been out for three, we were beginning to lose hope." Gandalf said with a look of worry.

"I do not mean to pry my lady, but how did you get through the forest of Fangorn. Where do you hail from, and what happened to your parents?" Aragorn questioned. I looked to Gandalf, the contemplating look in his eye made me wonder what I should tell them about myself. Before I could make something up Gimil spoke up.

"You are clearly of age, did you not marry? So you should not have been with your parents..." The confused look on his face made him look quite comical, but this was not the time for me to laugh. As soon as Gimil said marry, I noticed Legolas' head snap to face him. Gandalf turned to look at Legolas with a smirk on his face that I had no idea the meaning off. During all this Aragorn kept his gaze on me, never blinking. This unnerved me and I forced myself to look down at the sheets again.

Gandalf sighed, knowing this was bound to happen. Since now I was in his care, for he was the one who was assigned to take care of me in the unfortunate event that my parents passed.

"Allora...was born of quite a special. With 2 mortals for parents no one expected her to be born with the powers she has." Everyone turned their attention to the story, curious to find out more about me.

"She is much like me, a wizard that is. Wizards themselves are quite powerful, but a female is the strongest due to their rarity. We have not had a female wizard on Middle Earth since the Second Age. Being what she was, her parents knew that they had to hide her from the world to keep her hidden, safe from the darkness tainting her. They found me, and asked for my guidance, and I knew that I had to help, to save Middle Earth. I hid her as far as an island just outside of Harlindon, knowing that if anything were to attack, the elves would smite them before she was found. I gave her parents scrolls on how to teach her to harness her powers and not them overrun her and take control of her body. I checked in on her just before the War of the Ring, but haven't had time to go back since, though I should have made time." Gandalf explained with sorrow in his eyes. Legolas came from the chest and sat on the side of my bed, taking my hand as silent tears streamed down my face.

His voice rang out like music. "My lady, please. Could you tell us how we came across you outside of Fangorn?" I looked up, comforted by his elvish voice and his tight grip on my hand.

"I was visited for years by a shadow in my dream once Gandalf stopped visiting. He kept saying that one day he shall be stronger then Saurman himself. Every night he would say this, then strike me repeatedly, always leaves cuts and marks when I awoke. I told my parents but they said it was only a bad dream, but I knew something would come of it." I ducked my head down again, to afraid to carry on, but Legolas gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Only 2 weeks ago, I was returning from a ride when I saw smoke coming from the direction my parents were. When I got there everything was burned, nothing was saved, not even the scrolls..."

_~Flashback~_

_"Mom? Dad? Where are you?! Please!" I ran into the front door, my auburn hair billowing behind me. All there was was ash. Nothing was recognizable. My I ran back outside again to the small creek my parents loved to visit. There I was faced with the worst sight imaginable. My father holding my mother, lying on the ground burned so bad they were almost unrecognizable. In my mother's burnt hand was the necklace her mother had given her before she passed away. It was a clear sapphire held by petals made of diamond encrusted gold. I took it fastening it around my neck. I sat there crying until I heard a vaguely familiar whispering behind me. Standing up quickly and turning around, I came face to face with the shadow from my dreams._

_He was taller than me by almost an inch. He was oddly tan, his skin a color I have never seen before. He had smouldering yellow eyes framed with thick black lashes. I tried to move but my feet were frozen to the ground. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. Smirking at my fear he spoke._

_"It is to soon to tell you my name, but I shall tell you my fathers. Saurman" He disappeared as if he was made of smoke. I dropped to my knees, not being able to support myself anymore. For hours I cried, though eventually I had to leave. I already had my weapons with me, so I took my horse to a boat and sailed off. When I got to land I managed to get through Harlindon unnoticed, though I had no idea how. I searched for fruits for my horse, and hunted for my food. Everything went well until Fangor. I was in a clearing, when I felt something watching me. I was scouting, when suddenly an arrow whizzed by my head. I was ambushed by a group of 10 Orcs. There was no way I could fend them off; I had left my weapons with my horse. They kept me bound to a tree, discussing what to do with me._

_"I say we eat her!"_

_"I say we follow her back to her town and eat everything!"_

_While the argued I noticed one of them dropped a knife rather close to me. Managing to slide down enough to pick it up, I began to cut the ropes. As soon as I was free, I dropped the knife and ran as fast as my feet could take me. I t was quite easy to lose them, as they were not as fast as me, and very clumsy. The branches tangled in my hair and tore through my clothing, but all I cared about was getting out of the forest._

_end of flashback~_

"...and that's when you found me." I looked up, seeing all of their surprised faces. They were surprised to know a maiden such as myself could survive all of that. Tears continued to spill from my eyes, I couldn't hold back anymore. My sobs racking my body, Legolas held me smoothing out my hair. I sobbed for quite a while into his tunic, but he didn't seem to mind. When I started to calm down, Gandalf took hold of me.

"Words cannot explain how glad I am that you found us. We shall be able to protect you, and destroy Saurman's son. Do not fret child, you are in good hands." He gave me a weak smile, and stood.

"I believe now that we have dinner planned with King Eomer. Will you be joining us Allora?"

I shook my head no. I was exhausted, so I decided I would stay and sleep.

"Very well, but I expect the king will want to meet you soon." Aragorn told me with a smile as they exited my chambers. I gave them a timid smile in return then laid down to rest.

Gandalf's POV

Something was sure to happen between Legolas and Allora. Elves were usually very open about their feelings, and I can tell he was holding back from holding her closer. Very peculiar. I hope he is ready to fight for her; she will almost never be safe on Middle Earth.

On more pressing matters, am I ready to protect her? If Saurman really had a son, who is after her, how could we stop him? I know I have to do everything in my power to protect her, for she is like my own daughter.

I was roused from my thoughts by Aragorns voice.

"Gandalf, how are we to protect her? We have no idea what Saurman's supposed son is capable of. From the sounds of it, he is a wizard as well."

"No matter how powerful he is, we must find a way to save her. Saving her means the security of Middle Earth." I sighed, heading for the dining area. Gimil's voice broke through the silence.

"I think we should at least try. She seems like a nice lady, and quite beautiful don't you think Legolas?" We all turned to face Legolas with a smirk. The normally composed elf prince had a slightly flustered look on his face as he stormed off swiftly and silently in front of us. Yes, their fate was definitely joined.

**_Hey! I hope you enjoyed_** **_Chapter 3! Eventually I will start letting Allora use her powers, which will be quite interesting. Gandalf will teacher her about her wizard side, while Aragorn and Legolas teach her how to fight. Legolas will teach her other things as well ;) bye! ~Cathedral78_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm sorry it took me so long to upload, I had a soccer tournament last weekend (first place! J), and tests all this week. But here you go, another chapter J_**

A New Mithrandir

Chapter 4

I slept for another day, building my strength so that I could meet King Eomer. I needed to act like a proper lady so that he would accept me into his kingdom. I was about to get up when the door opened, revealing a short nursemaid. She approached me with her arms full of medical supplies and new clothing, giving me a smile when she reached my bedside.

"Lady Allora, please allow me to change your wrappings before you proceed with your day. We do not want it infected now do we?" Her kind smile and warm eyes made me feel almost at home. Chuckling alone with her, I allowed her to change my bandages, noticing how much better they looked.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get these injuries to heal so quickly?" My curiosity was intrigued. Though mortals were quite good with medicine, I never knew they were this talented. She blushed before she answered, only confusing me further.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was present when we looked over your injuries, and offered us help. He is quite charming don't you think?" Her blush only got worse, smiling as if she was thinking about him. Which she shouldn't be. He's a prince; she's just a simple nursemaid.

Not that I would care if anything happened between them, at least that's what I'm going to tell myself. We continued in silence as she helped me dress and brushed my hair. After she left I braided my hair and brought it over my shoulder. The braid ended an inch above my waist. The dress itself was quite beautiful, but that's most likely because I've had the option of going to a shop myself. It was a deep maroon, with gold trim around the neckline and edges. The neckline did not plunge too low, but low enough to be noticeable, there was also to small slits in the sides that started halfway up my calves.

Deeming myself presentable, I left to find my way to the Dining room. The hallways were taller than anything I've ever seen before, and had windows all along the sides lighting up the hall beautifully. I had no idea where I was to go, so I decided to wander around aimlessly until I found someone. It wasn't too long until I heard laughter from around the corner. Speeding up quickly I rounded the corner only to find Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimil. Smiling I approached them and greeted them like old friends.

"Good morning my Lords. Have any of you seen Gandalf today?" The fact that he was not present had me aware of everything around me just in case there was any danger. They all smiled, nodding their heads in greeting. Aragorn was the first to speak.

No, my lady. We have not been to see the Mithrandir this morning, but I am sure we will see him soon. Just follow us and we shall get you safely to the Dining room." We started walking , when I noticed that Legolas was about to say something looking in my direction, but before he could begin Gimil caught my attention by calling my name.

"Lady Allora, I was wondering if you would kindly accompany me to breakfast this morning, and supper this evening?" Gimil asked with a charming smile, looking behind my shoulder for a second, then holding out his arm for me to take. Who was I to say no to an offer like this? Smiling as charming as a smile that I could muster, I took his arm allowing him to lead the way.

"Why of course Lord Gimil, for it would be my honor to accompany you." We walked down the hall, getting many curious looks from bystanders, but I didn't notice at all. Gimil kept me distracted all the way there with stories and jokes about his friends. Aragorn and Legolas walked in front of us in silence, probably listening in on our conversation. I especially enjoyed the story of the competition Gimil and Legolas had during the Battle of Helms Deep.

When we reached the dining room, we were still in deep conversation, so I did not even notice Legolas holding the door open for me. The room was more magnificent then the halls. The high ceiling had carvings of the 14 Valar, and of Valinor. I was beautifully carved into marble like nothing I have ever seen before. There were large windows, showing us the lush land. I really wish that I could explore it, but I'm not sure if Gandalf would let me out at a time like this. It took me a while to realize that everyone in the room was waiting for me to be seated.

Shyly i smiled and took my seat in between Lord Gimli and Gandalf. Turning to King Eomer, I prepared to state my thanks.

"My King, thank you for every so humbly taking me and caring for me" I bowed my head to show my respect. King Eomer smiled when he gave his response.

"It was no problem at all child. Anything for someone Gandalf is so close to. Now, let's eat!"

With those words, breakfast was brought out to us. It was quite simple, Wine, fruits, cheese, and a variety of bread. Though it was quite delicious. Conversation was light and cheerful though mostly I kept to myself occasionally giving a response when I was brought into the conversation. My name being softly called from across the table got my attention.

"Allora, have you ever been outside of the place your parents lived?" Aragorn asked with a curious look on his face. Today the King of Minas Tirith was wearing dark grey robes that looked quite dashing on him.

"No, but my parents have told me of some of the wonderful places they have been. The Shire was my favorite story, full of Hobbits who love food and ale. They sound like wonderful creatures; I would love to meet some one day." I smiled despite the thought of my parents. When breakfast was over, I left to go explore the castle some more, ending up in a charming library. There was a book for everything that had very happen on Middle Earth, and some that would lead completely by imagination. I was astounded, so many things I have never heard of before were here, right in front of me. As usual, my senses were dulled by my amazement, so I did not hear someone enter the room.

"Books? Out of all things in Middle Earth, I would not have guessed that books could hold your attention like so." The voice sent chills down my spine, and I dropped my book. A flash of gold, then the book was being set on the table, and I came face to face with none other then Prince Legolas himself.


End file.
